Dusk the IceWing
"I am doing this because I have to, not because I want to." -''Dusk to Penguin about helping her save Pyrrhia Dusk is a haughty IceWing mainly concerned about rising to the top of the ranks, no matter who stands in her way. She mostly focused on her own well-being, though not in a vain way. She just can't be bothered with anyone else. Appearance Dusk is a silvery-white IceWing with dark blue horns and claws. She has dark blue eyes which contrast greatly with her scale-tone. Unlike her sister, Penguin, she has no freckles. (The picture is partially wrong, so just ignore that.) She does have the same slim body-shape as her sister, though she is more fit and Penguin is slightly rounder. A small scar on her side shows where she fell from a snowbank as a result of a failed attempt at flight. Personality Dusk is as haughty as the rest of her tribe, firmly believing that IceWings are superior to other dragons. She wants, more than anything, to reach the top of the rankings. She tends to be suspicious, sarcastic, and snarky. If she wants something, she'll fight until she gets it. She doesn't care about other dragons or their feelings, the only exception being Penguin. She is a natural leader and loves to give orders. Background Dusk's parents were pretty low in rankings. They were in the third circle when Dusk was born, and they were very poor. Even though they considered themselves twins, Penguin's egg was laid a few hours after Dusk's. In a desperate bid for more money, Dusk's parents sold Penguin's egg in Possibility. A NightWing couple bought Penguin, and Dusk didn't remember that she had had a sister. Dusk was raised to believe that the best IceWings were IceWings in the First Circle. Dusk began fighting for the top rank so that her parents would love her. After a while it became less for her parents and more for herself. Dusk made no friends in any of the circles because she didn't believe that she needed them. She did, however, make many enemies. Dusk hates Lynx even more than she hates most dragons, because "she doesn't act like an IceWing" and "she is a disgrace" and "she would be perfect for the Talons of Peace." Dusk ranted about this to many IceWings, but most ignored her. After a while, Duskjust sullenly accepted Lynx's presence. It was after many years when her parents finally told her about Penguin. Dusk was shocked, and more than a little angry. How could her parents let her sister be raised by ''NightWings, of all dragons? She left to find her sister and bring her back home. Penguin was confused by Dusk's arrival and declaration that she was her sister. Over time, Penguin convinced Dusk that rainforest life was better and Dusk agreed to stay. Quotes "Do not LAUGH at me, you inferior dragon" -to one of Penguin's friends when she can't stop laughing at Dusk "IceWings are the best. Everyone knows that" -to Penguin about her NightWing family "SILENCE" -to Penguin's chattering friends after they just won't shut up "It's scientific. Our blood is blue, so when we blush we get blue in the face---oh, won't you just PAY ATTENTION for a moment, please?!" -to Penguin's friend after she wonders about Penguin's blushing "You know, Lynx really does belong with the Talons of Peace. Can we send her to them so that she can stop trying to be friendly with me?" -to her fighting instructor about Lynx Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets